criscorashguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hamaji Nanashi
Hamaji Nanashi is an original tribute made by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use him without permission. Informational Pamphlet The following information was found within Hamaji Nanashi's informational pamphlet. Name: Hamaji Nanashi District: 8 Gender: Male Age: 14 Occupation: Leader of Organizacija Haos Ultimate: Hellraiser Alignment: True Neutral Personality: Hamaji is a dry, witty, and foul-mouthed character who lives purely to cause as much chaos as he can in his wake. He does not care for what others may think of him: his entire purpose is to cause as much havoc as he possibly can. Hamaji wants nothing but to burn everything he treads through. He's a hellraiser for a reason. However, with all of that said, Hamaji does have morals. He cannot stand seeing minors being injured or killed, and will do everything he can to either recruit them to his cause, or put them under the guarantees of his organization. He also refuses to murder someone without a valid reason, which causes some tricky issues: on one hand, a peacekeeper who was just sitting around can be killed no matter what, since they're part of the Capitol forces, but some random stranger acting somewhat aggressive, yet non-violent, is off-limits. If someone breaks Hamaji's moral code, he will stop at nothing to take them down - no matter what cost it may have. Backstory: Hamaji was born in a life of hardship from the start, with his single mother barely scraping by to give Hamaji a proper home. She worked long, hard hours in a textile factory, only to come home to a measly paycheck and a decrepit home. Hamaji was happy, however. He figured this was how life was, and so he wanted nothing different out of it. He contented himself with learning solely through first-hand experiences and the odd book, since his family- erm, mother wasn't able to afford to send him to school. It was at the age of 7 when Hamaji earned the chance to go to school for the first real time. His persona was incredibly strong, charming, and generally happy at the time, and thus, in spite of being below average in District-wide standards of intelligence, he was able to easily make friends and catch up on everything he'd missed up to that point. He quickly became accustomed to this new environment of scholarly studies. It was not long after that the biggest, most awful, most tragic incident in the history of District 8 occurred, however. In the following riots, Hamaji's mother was murdered right in front of Hamaji's eyes. This bloodshed, these fires, and the sheer pandemonium caused by the uproar of energy all at the same time sparked something in Hamaji. He went rogue, hiding in the underground, scraping by through stealing and assaults on the corrupt. He started to slowly gain a following, and eventually, the Organizacija Haos was born. Hamaji had an entire band of people going around, stealing from the greedy and giving to the needy. In turn, those that needed it most would offer things such as "accidentally" knocking over cartfuls of food, or dropping off packages of weaponry, paints, or other items for the members of Haos. The most vulnerable position for the younger Haos members was the reaping. They were forced to attend, or be exposed and have warrants put out on them for being members of such a chaotic group. Hamaji didn't want anyone to risk that, and so in the days leading up to the reaping, he'd always personally make sure every kid had good clothes, decent-looking hair, and food to eat to avoid looking terrible. All good things come to an end, however, and that was when Hamaji was reaped himself. Height: 5'7" Weight: 109 lbs. Weapons: Hamaji is confident in being able to use longswords and larger weapons in general. In spite of how scrawny he may appear to be, he's actually ridiculously adept with most weapons under these categories, no matter their weight. Strengths: Hamaji's headstrong, confident leadership skills can easily net him a following. His pure charm can work its way into even the hardiest of Careers. His surprising level of strength can also take people off guard. Lastly, his street smarts have taught him how valuable it is to be able to analyze even the closest of friends to see any deception in them. Weaknesses: Hamaji's not very book-smart, having a fourth-grade education at best, but he can make up for this with his street-smart aspects. He also would undoubtedly end up in a dangerous situation if he witnesses someone breaking his moral code. He also doesn't have the best opinion of himself, considering himself just a nobody who managed to pull his shit together. Fears: Hamaji's truest fear is seeing those who he gets closest to end up having the worst atrocities, such as rape or murder, happen to them. Reaping reaction: Hamaji was shocked at first, but he ended up going up anyways, denying one of the other members of Haos from volunteering. Group Training: Hamaji will do everything he can to try and build bonds with people, in order to do what he can to exploit these social gains when he needs to. Individual Sessions in Training: Hamaji refuses to even show up for his individual session, finding that if there was any reason to pay attention to him, it was bound to have been noticed during the group training. Interview Angle: Hamaji takes the snarky, laid-back, and witty approach to his interview, wanting to come off as personable for most of the crowd. Alliance: Hamaji will come together with as many people as he can to attempt to build a true mega-alliance. Token: Hamaji's token is a locket engraved with the emblem of Haos. Mentor Advice: Burn them up, slice them down, chop them in half. Do whatever you feel is needed to get back home and continue the fight you need to fight. Etymology and Inspiration Hamaji comes from a manipulative female character in the series Hakkenden, who also acts like a motherly figure to those under her care. Nanashi, meaning literally "Nameless", comes from not only how Hamaji came from essentially nothing into the leader of such a massive group, and not only how he considers himself essentially as a nobody, but also references his original anime and Real Life image character. Other than through his name and images, Hamaji has no real inspiration. Trivia *Hamaji's anime picture, and the cosplay in his Real Life image, are that of Nanashi from Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse. *"Organizacija Haos", the organization Hamaji leads, is Bosnian for Chaos Organization.